For Winter Marches
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: Jon Snow marches south with his brother. Robb Stark fights a war for his new kingdom's freedom. Celestia Lannister slowly falls in love with a Northmen. These are the plights of the North. For the North rises. And Winter Marches.
1. A day in the Woods

**AU Where Jon Snow rides with Robb Stark as part of the household guard. Theon is different as well. A lot of stuff different. Please review and read. **_  
_

_Jon Snow looked out the window of Winterfell. The Lannisters were coming in, the royal carriage moving at a slow pace with the Kingsguard and Lannister guards moving with them, guarding it with their lives. The bastard son of Eddard Stark was a member of the household guard, the fifteen year old boy now a man. Proficient with sword, bow, and spear, the man was dressed in mail and boiled leather. The direwolf of House Stark stood proud and painted on his breastplate, and the man sighed. The older bastard brother of Robb Stark was charged with making sure nothing went wrong with the Crown Prince, who was to be betrothed to Sansa Stark, his younger sister._

_"Jon!" came a sharp voice from behind him. He turned, his grey cloak clasped with the direwolf of Stark, and saw Ser Rodrick Cassel, one of the few knights in Winterfell._

_"Yes Ser?" he asked. Rodrick had trained him for the last few years and had grown to become a great swordsman underneath his tutelage._

_"Lord Stark wants you with the family," Rodrick said, smiling brightly._

_"Why me? I'm nothing but a bastard son of his," he muttered. He was a sullen bastard, being treated with contempt by Lady Stark, nothing but courtesy with Sansa, like brothers with Theon, Robb, and Bran, and like a best brother with Rickon. He loved his family, but he had nothing to offer._

_"You're still family Snow. You might have a bastard's blood in you, but you are a still a son of Lord Stark. Now get out of the castle and head down to the courtyard, and make sure your sword is with you," and Snow obeyed. The black haired bastard grabbed his castle-forged sword and it's scabbard, and placed in on his belt. Hurrying down to the courtyard, he saw the Royal Family start to get out of the carriage. He saw golden haired Cersei Lannister, the Queen of all of Westeros, her children, the Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon, who had a sneer on his face, his sister Myrcella, who was around Robb's age and very stunning and beautiful, and Tommen, who was chubby but had a warm smile on his face._

_"Presenting the Royal Family!" a herald cried out, and soon cursing was heard as a big fat man came tumbling out, cursing all the way. Jon wondered where the King was at, the big strong king that had won the crown in the first place._

_"None of that! Just let's proceed! I want to eat!" the fat man cried out and he marched towards Stark and his family. Robb Stark stood near his father, standing tall and like a lord, Sansa Stark with her womanly charms, Arya Stark looking nothing like her siblings, Bran Stark and Rickon looking excited to see Tommen. Sansa was heads over heels for the Crown Prince, who was handsome and tall, Jon admitted, but he had that permanent sneer on his face like he wanted to throw up._

_Jon wondered where the king was. The fat man strode near his father, Lord Stark, and Snow stiffened when he saw his father's wife look at him. The Royal Family stopped as well, and Snow wondered why they were doing that._

_"You've gotten fat," the fat man jested at Stark and his father looked at the fat man, before breaking a grin. His father embraced the fat man warmly, jesting all the while. The Kingslayer in his golden armor and his white cape stood next to his sister, whispering something in her ear. The Crown Prince was of course bored while Sansa swooned, Tommen was picking his ear, while Myrcella had a warm smile on her face when a small waddling man came behind, followed by a heavily scarred man with a burnt face. And Jon just realized that the fat man was King Robert Baratheon, the King of all the Seven Kingdoms._

_"The Hound," whispered Bran to Jon._

_"Is that the Imp?" Arya said bluntly and Sansa looked at her with horror._

_"Arya!" she cried out. Jon hid a grin, because Arya had always been blunt and unladylike. He liked it in his sister._

_"What are we waiting for!" came the fat man. "Let's see your son and my son spar! I want to see who is the better one! Har! I bet your son will lose against mine! Finest swords in Westeros, those Kingsguard!"_

_"My son is not ready to spar with steel just yet," Eddard Stark said to the King and the Crown Prince laughed._

_"Your son isn't sparring with steel yet? I have been sparring with a real sword since I was twelve years old!" the Crown Prince laughed out loud._

_"My oldest son, Jon Snow, has been admitted to the household guard though," Stark said quietly to the King, as if not for the Crown Prince not to hear. But alas, the Crown Prince was like a hawk._

_"Your bastard! I would like to meet this bastard. Where is he my lord?" Joffrey asked mockingly. Jon Snow was becoming angry by the second. How dare he speak to his father like that. He might be a bastard, but he was a capable swordsman, and probably better than the Crown Prince._

_"I am right here my prince. If you would like to ring your steel on mine, then let us," Jon Snow stepped forward, his armor gleaming in the rough light, snow falling on it. The cloak with the direwolf seemed to snarl at the lion crested guards, while the Kingsguard moved in to stop this potential foe._

_"You are the bastard? I would like to ring my steel on you. The Westerlands are the best swords in all of the Seven Kingdoms! Dog, give my sword," and the Hound, being the sworn sword of the Crown Prince, went back to the Royal Carriage, where a lion helmeted Lannister guard gave him a sword. The sword was Valyrian Steel, circles rubbed in the steel. It was much harder than the castle-forged steel sword that Jon carried._

_"First blood," came the cry from the Crown Prince. "Bring my armor."_

_"Is anyone going to stop this?" came a cry from Lady Stark, but Robert Baratheon just laughed._

_"I want to see a good fight! I haven't seen my son fight yet. Always having one injury or another. He's supposed to be the king one day, has to fight sooner or later."_

_"Be careful son," Lord Stark said and Jon Snow smiled. His mail shined as the steel grey armor seemed to gleam. The son of the King had gilded steel armor that was a mixture of Lannister and Baratheon colors, heavy steel that could easily stand a stroke or a thrust of regular steel._

_"Alright bastard, let's get this going, I have a feast to attend," the Prince said confidently. He had been training with the finest swords that the Seven Kingdoms had to offer, Jaime Lannister, Preston Greenfield, all those wonderful Kingsguard knights._

_"Are you ready my prince?" he asked. The Crown Prince gave a nasty smile of hatred and malice._

_"Get ready bastard," Joffrey said with malice evident." This is Lion's Tooth. Like what you see? made of Valyrian steel. Though I wouldn't expect a poor Northman to know of it."_

_Joffrey then huffed out a huge boisterous laugh. He then positioned himself in order to make good use of his sword. It was finely made and it was a longsword. Jon Snow had a bastard sword that he had helped forge with Mikken._

_"I'm ready."_

_And Joffrey made the first lunge. His sword was aimed to thrust right into Jon's gut, skewer him on a Valyrian blade. Jon leaped back, made difficult by his mail, but he managed to avoid the hard steel blade. Dodging under a slash to his throat, he unsheathed his sword, parrying a strike to his chest. Ducking under a wild stab to his head, he parried the next one, allowing it to strike his sword. The hard Valyrian steel was strong enough to break through his defenses, but Joffrey wasn't as strong as Jon had originally thought. He was strong enough, he supposed, but the son of the King wasn't strong as him._

_"Come on you bastard, drop your guard and lose!" The King sounded like a little kid and he countered with a strike of his own. His direwolf cloak flattered in the afternoon breeze, while the King watched with morbid fascination. The King was sort of creepy for doing that, but he probably hadn't seen a good duel in a while. Joffrey launched into an offensive, striking left and right, but Jon was as good as him, if not better. Ducking under another slash to his head, he lashed out with a thrust to the arm, scraping along the steel armor. Joffrey winced, as if he wasn't expecting the bastard son of Eddard Stark to be as proficient as him, but he let it go and continued to slash at his head. Jon Snow was not worried, but he did not want to hurt the heir to the Seven Kingdoms. He might have been a prick, but he was still royalty._

_"Winterfell!" came a cry from the audience and a strong "shut up" from the person behind the voice. Jon grinned, knowing it to be Arya, and slashed forward, his aim for the unprotected hand. Striking it, the hand bled, and Joffrey Baratheon grabbed his hand. Blood was slowly starting to trickle out, little drops staining the snow. His sword clattered to the ground,the Valyrian steel making a deep ringing sound. Snow then turned to see the King, who was smiling broadly. However, Cersei was fuming, her green emerald eyes looking at the bastard with hatred. Snow then went to his knees, his sword in his hands and stabbing the ground. He was a bastard son of Eddard Stark and showed his respect to the King._

_"Your Grace," he said crisply. The King laughed loudly, before clasping Eddard Stark on the shoulder._

_"It seems that you have trained your bastard well! My son got his arse handed to him! So much for the finest swords in the land! Lannister!" he yelled and the Kingslayer approached._

_"Yes Your Grace?" he asked, his tone suggesting that he would like nothing else but to gut the man._

_"Get your cousins and tell them to get their arses over here! I let them go exploring for an hour, not three days!" he said angrily but playfully. Jon Snow wondered what kind of man Robert Baratheon was. He seemed like a jolly man, someone to have children sit on his lap and tell war stories, to fight and to whore, not to run a powerful kingdom._

_"Of course Your Grace," the Kingslayer then bowed before climbing onto a white Destrier, with a white saddle and galloped out of the gates. Winterfell was a large castle and several guards were there._

_"Father, I-"_

Jon Snow woke up. The day that the Royal Family had arrived in Winterfell seemed like a different life. Before his father had been imprisoned. Before the world went to shit and now he was in a woods that whispered and scared the Seven Hells out of him. Jon looked from his horse with men and horses moving from different places, the banners of Stark, Umber, Karstark, Bolton. All of these men that were marching behind his brother to rescue his sisters and his father.

"Jon, the fighting is about to start. Marq Piper is drawing the Kingslayer right into our trap. We take the Kingslayer out, the rest will be easy," Robb Stark said confidently. He was the leader of the Northern army that had marched from Winterfell to the Riverlands. Which were burning because of his brother's mother. Lady Stark had kidnapped Tyrion Lannister and Tywin had gone to war to retrieve him.

Ghost prowled nearby, his white fur and red eyes seeming to blend like a demon. His maw was opened and gleaming white teeth snarled at the approaching dust cloud. The Kingslayer was pursuing Marq Piper right into the jaws of the Northern trap.

"For Winterfell!" Robb shouted and the cry "For Winterfell!" followed. The Kingslayer was seen, galloping faster and faster, when he saw the thousands of Northern calvary. Marq Piper had galloped out of sight, and the Northern hordes charged forward, following their commander into the jaws of death.

Jon ducked as a sword came whistling for his head. He then slashed a Crakehall knight, the boar screaming, and the sword plunged into the knight's shoulder. Theon was right next to him, loping off a Westerling's head, and Robb had cut off a Lannister knight's arm to the bone. All three had their swords covered with blood. All had killed someone. When Jon imagined the first time he would kill someone, he would be wracked with guilt. He wasn't. Ghost was right next to him, weaving in and out of the Kingslayer's army's horses, making them whine with fear. It was working, Jon thought, and he saw Ghost lunge and grab a man's throat, before tearing it out, blood staining his white fur. His eyes were gleaming with bloodlust and the battle in the Whispering Woods would give it to him.

A Lannister spearman with the cry of "Casterly Rock" came charging forward, driving the point of his sharp spear right into the chest of Jon's horse. The horse came to a screeching stop, before dropping to the floor. Fresh red blood dripped out of the spearman's spearhead before he let out a gleeful laugh.

"It seems that the Gods have been good to me! I will have a bastard for dinner!" and the spearman stabbed towards Jon's chest, intending on driving it right into it. But Jon rolled to the side, the soft dirt ensnaring the spear. The spearman took a second to yank it out and that was all Jon needed. Stabbing right into the spearman's gut, he gave it a twist, in order it to allow the man to die quickly. Jerking it out, he sprayed blood on his direwolf cloak. Running forward, he slashed a man's head from his shoulder, blood spraying out of the neck. Ducking another, he stabbed a man in the heart who was engaging a Northman in battle, earning him a word of thanks before the Northman dived back into battle.

"For Riverrun!" came another cry and Jon watched Brynden Tully drive a lance through a Lannister knight, the other end of the lance coming out of the man's chest. Jon was starting to get sick; he hated battle. But he was needed by his brother, so he stood and fought.

Jon saw that his brother was surrounded by his northern guards; the sunburst of Karstark, the giant of Umber. But then he saw Jaime Lannister start to fight his way towards his brother.

The Lannister struck left and right, killing three men in spectacular fashion, their heads gone and the Kingslayer grinning. This was his element, Jon Snow realized, not guarding some king, but facing someone in open battle. Jon Snow sprinted forward, just as she saw Eddard Karstark move forward to intercept the Kingslayer.

The Kingslayer slashed right at Eddard Karstark's shoulders, but the Karstark blocked it with his shield, the sunburst seemingly crying with tears. The Kingslayer then feinted to the left, which Karstark fell for. That was all that the Kingslayer needed, and as Karstark realized his mistake, Jaime's sword was in his gut. Pulling it out with a wet plop, the Kingslayer then looked at Robb Stark. Torrhen madly screamed before moving to engage the Kingslayer. The Kingslayer chuckled as he moved to into battle with the brother.

Snow continued to run, his sword in hand and as the Kingslayer was about to do battle with the Karstark brother, Jon parried it, the golden sword being thrown to the side. The Kingslayer looked with surprise.

"So the bastard son seeks glory. Very well, I will oblige," and Jaime lashed with his blade, the sword slicing through the thick air. Jon Snow parried it desperately. He was a skilled bladesman, that was true, but he was no Kingslayer. He staved off another a hammering blow, just as another man joined the fight. The Smalljon roared, his giant axe raining blow after blow on the Kingslayer. The Kingslayer was not prepared for this, but being the master swordsman that he was, managed to disengage and face the Smalljon. Roaring, the Smalljon slashed and smashed, his giant axe slamming into the sword of Jaime's. Jaime then pivoted his sword aimed for the Smalljon's heart. Jon leapt and parried it once more, his bastard sword stopping the fatal strike.

"Bastard, you are more skilled than I thought," Jaime said through gritted teeth. The Smalljon roared once again, sounding like the giant of his house's sigil, and slammed his axe into a Lannister soldier that tried to intervene, driving it between his head and splitting the helmet.

"For the North!" the Smalljon roared before crashing his axe right into another Lannister bannermen. Jon Snow looked at Jaime who attacked him once again. But before his sword could do battle once more, a white outline leaped into the air.

Ghost was in the air, his jaws ensnaring the Kingslayer's arm. Dragging him down, fresh blood coming from the wound, spurting as the Kingslayer looked with horror. The direwolf's muzzle was dripping with fresh blood, and Jaime was terrified. Jon saw the look of uncertainty in his eyes, his emerald eyes looking at the mad direwolf.

That was all Jon needed. With a precise and calculated move, he slashed right at the golden breastplate of the Kingslayer, cutting through it and penetrating. The castle-forged steel nicked the Lannister right in the chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. The Kingslayer looked at his chest before putting down his sword. Throwing his hands up he went down to his knees.

"I yield," The Kingslayer said undignified.

"What did you say?" said a returning Theon Greyjoy, his mouth in a wide smile and his sword dripping with blood. Behind him were four more Winterfell men, all drenched in blood and dragging seven men in front of them, all of them wearing different sigils and armor.

"I yield," Jaime Lannister said through gritted teeth, his arm stained with blood. Blood was starting to pour out of his chest wound, little droplets that made a dripping sound against the hard sword that he once carried.

"Theon, get some more men to guard those prisoners. Me and the Smalljon have the Kingslayer," Jon Snow cried out and Theon nodded. A short time later, the Smalljon and the Bastard of Winterfell were galloping behind Robb and his guards, the Kingslayer in shackles and chains. Lady Stark, looking ladylike as ever, was waiting with Ser Rodrick Cassel on the edge of the battlefield, with five men flying the banner of House Stark. Throwing Jaime Lannister on the ground, Jon Snow dismounted from his captured horse, and dragged him to in front of Lady Stark.

"By the time they had realized it had happened, it already happened. His men were caught off guard and we cut them down," Robb Stark said to his mother.

"Hello Lady Stark, looking lovelier than ever. I would offer my sword, but it seems that I have misplaced it," the Kingslayer said in a joking tone, before the Smalljon smashed his fist against the back of his head.

"I do not want your are my father and my brother? Where are my daughters and my husband?" Lady Stark said sternly. Jaime looked at her with bored eyes.

"It seems like I have misplaced them too," he said nervously.

"Put him in irons," the Lady of Winterfell said.

"Listen to my lady mother. Put him in the strongest chains we have and make sure the bastard has a heavy guard," Robb Stark said and with the my lords, several Winterfell men grabbed the Kingslayer and galloped away.

It was silent, the ride back to the camp, before Robb Stark spoke up.

"He misplaced his sword in Eddard Karstark and several of our men. If it wasn't for Jon, we would have been cut down," Robb Stark said quietly.

"Jon Snow saved the life of Robb Stark and the Smalljon. Ghost brought the Kingslayer down. Jon Snow, the White Wolf!" came the cry from Theon, and the chant was repeated. The "White Wolf" and the "Young Wolf" came the cry from the Theon and the rest.

"It was a good battle. We captured several dozen retainers and several Lannister bannermen including, Westerling, Lord Quenten Banefort, Ser Garth Greenfield, Lord Regenard Estren, Ser Tytos Brax, Mallor the Dornishman, and Willem Lannister. With that, we have won a victory that will be sung amongst the great battles of the history of the Seven Kingdoms," Theon proclaimed and the rest did as well.

"Was Tywin Lannister amongst the ones you captured?" Catelyn Stark said sharply. Theon shook his head. "Then this war is still not over. In fact, it has just begun."

When they rode back into camp, the giant campfires, the men and horses eating and going around, while camp followers went around as well, two men in Manderly colors came galloping.

"Sire, we have news from the West," said one of the men. Jon Snow was impatient to know of the news.

"What is it?" he asked. The Manderly man looked at his other companion and inhaled deeply. The look from the Manderly was one of pity and sorrow.

"My lord, your father is dead. He has been executed on the Great Sept of Baelor. I am sorry, but it seems that you are now Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and the leader of the North. May the Gods have mercy on us. This war...my lord will take a long time."

"My lord father dead?" he said sharply. The Manderly man nodded again. Robb looked like he was about to explode.

"Excuse, but I need to go and think about this for a while in the , make sure that the Kingslayer is in tight. Theon, go and find my Uncle Brynden. Start planning the next strike. When dawn comes, we ride for Riverrun," and as Theon and Smalljon nodded, Robb turned to Jon. "As for you, Jon Snow, I have a mission for you. Renly Baratheon has crowned himself king. No doubt Stannis had done the same thing. I will need Greyjoy to go to the Iron Islands to secure an alliance in order to use that fabled Iron Fleet. After we liberate Riverrun, you will ride south and secure an alliance with either Renly or Stannis. Do whatever it takes. We will need either brother in order to face the Lannisters and their ilk."

"My lord!" came a cry from behind them.

"What is it?" he asked and a Winterfell man came galloping in, and with a flourish, landed on the ground. In his hands was a struggling woman with golden hair that fell to her shoulders and wearing a green riding dress.

"May I present to you Lady Celestia Lannister of Lannisport, the daughter of Ser Kevan Lannister, and the twin sister to Lancel Lannister." 


	2. The King in the North

**Thanks for the quick response! Three reviews and other stuff! This is great guys. Thanks for all your guys encouragement. Here is the next chapter! Soon we'll wrap the end of GOT and head to COK. Thanks everybody once again. **

"I am not the twin sister to that twit Lancel. I am the older sister, the eldest daughter of Kevan Lannister. I am also the Lady of Lannisport," the girl said. Jon looked at her, she spoke with bluntness and yet spoke sweetly. Words were a woman's shield and sword it was said and she wielded it with coolness.

"Why are you the Lady of Lannisport? Are you not a Lannister of Casterly Rock?" Robb Stark asked curiously. Jon Snow also wondered about that as well.

"My father has been a loyal brother to my uncle and was such that he appointed the eldest of his children to the Lordship. Since I am a lady, I am the Lady of Lannister and command the power of Lannisport," Lady Celestia said briskly. Behind Robb Stark, the Greatjon lead out a great roar of laughter,

"Har! The power of Lannisport? All I saw was the weakness of the West. We destroyed your cousin's men and we'll destroy his host besieging Riverrun!" The Greatjon bragged and laughed with the full power of his lungs.

"Lord Umber," Robb Stark said crisply. Jon saw that his face was flushed with anger.

"Yes my lord?" the Greatjon asked curtly. Losing two fingers had made him tame to the Young Wolf, but not docile.

"Take three hundred men and make sure that the flanks are secure. We are marching when the sun dips," and the Greatjon bowed before riding off to see to his men.

"My lady, I am sorry for Lord Umber. He is...loud and brash, but he is loyal. You will be held in my own pavilion," Robb Stark said to the Lady of Lannisport. "Jon. Take the lady to my pavilion and make sure that none of them bother her. Set a strong guard and make sure she doesn't escapes."

"Yes my lord," and as Jon turned to leave with the Lady of Lannisport, he saw Robb turn to the man who captured her.

"And who are you?" he asked. The man bowed before answering.

"I am Wallis of Winterfell m'lord," the man said with the northern accent.

"Rise up Wallis. Whatever you desire you may ask and I will grant it if it is in my power," Robb Stark said in a powerful voice. Wallis looked at him with hopeful eyes and sucked in breath.

"Lord Stark, I wish to be part of your household guard, to be part of the Direwolf Guard that has protected you. I want to stand with Jon Snow, Torrhen Karstark, Jon Umber, Daryn Hornwood, has one of your sworn swords. I would protect you, body and soul, and I swear it by the old guards and the new," the soldier said. Jon looked at Wallis. He was around his height, with black hair that was cut short, broad shoulders and torso that were well muscled. He looked to be about his age too, and he wore a leather jerkin, along with a helmet of boiled leather. He had the Direwolf of Stark sewn on his breast and he had a quiver full of arrows and a bow slung across his back.

"Wallis of Winterfell, I hear by grant you your wish. You will join the Direwolf Guard and receive your Grey Cloak. You will stand with me in battle, protect me and my family. Tell me Wallis, do you worship the old gods or the new?" Robb Stark asked with curiosity.

"I worship the Seven m'lord. My mother was a cousin to a septa and my father was a brother before meeting my mother," Wallis said.

"Kneel," Robb said with ice in his voice. Wallis knelt and Robb drew his sword, and Jon was afraid that he was about to execute the young lad.

"I dub thee, Ser Wallis of Winterfell, member of the Direwolf Guard, and a Grey Cloak. Rise a knight Ser Wallis, and join your brothers," and Wallis rose, seemingly more powerful and stronger. Daryn Hornwood was the first to greet him, giving him a massive bear hug, while Jon Snow patted his back. Jon could see Wallis starting to cry and tears were brimming.

"Let's go Lady Celestia," he said kindly and taking her gently by the arm, he lead her to the pavilion. The pavilion was the biggest tent in the camp, due to Robb's position as Lord of Winterfell. Two guards armed with spears were there, protecting the entrance, while the direwolf banner flapped in the evening breeze. In a few hours, all of this would be broken up and the cavalry would be marching down to free Riverrun.

"My lord, if I may ask, what is your name?" she asked, her gentle golden curls shining in the moonlight. Jon looked at her with curiosity. Telling her his name wouldn't hurt. He was only a bastard after all.

"I am Jon Snow of Winterfell my lady," he said politely before looking at the guards. Both of them were tall and were wearing the Grey Cloak of the Direwolf Guard. Nodding, the two let both of them past, though one of them sneered at the Lady. Jon was followed by Ghost, who bared his teeth at the guard who sneered.

"Ah, the bastard son of Eddard Stark. We know of you. The Bastard of Winterfell my father called you. He actually wanted to meet you once," Lady Celestia was saying. Her eyes were wandering, most likely looking for a way to escape.

"You won't be able to escape. There's five thousand northmen here and the ones in the center are the more accepting men. The men at the edges are the more rural ones that will not hesitate to beat you and if they're are having a bad day, rape you. Stay here where it is safe my lady," Jon Snow said. It was true, the more...fortunate northmen were in the middle of camp, while the edges of the camp where were the poorer riders were, men that were honorable, but they were having a bad day.

"Of course my lord," she said crisply with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"Jon," he heard someone say and he turned around, to see Robb. Jon bowed before looking at Robb straight in the eye.

"Get Lady Celestia a chair. The lords will be here shortly," and Jon obeyed, grabbing a chair and seeing that the Lady was bristling with pride, offered it to her.

"My lady, your chair awaits," and Celestia sat down on it with a huff. Apparently she didn't like being captured.

The Greatjon entered first, his massive body barely squeezing in through the entrance. Followed Rickard Karstark of Karhold, who had lost a son in the battle, Tallhart, Glover, and finally, Theon Greyjoy and Brynden Tully.

"My lords, we have a guest with us," Robb Stark started." Lady Celestia of House Lannister and the Lady of Lannisport."

"Now, the Kingslayer's host is still besieging Riverrun. However, I intend to change that. Uncle Brynden, you will lead the van," Robb Stark said. The Greatjon wanted to protest, but after what happened to him last time he did that, he lost three fingers.

"Lord Umber, you will lead the main assault. Burn their siege towers and make quick work of the second camp," he said and the Greatjon nodded in compliance.

"Jon," Stark said to Snow. Jon looked at him with curious grey eyes.

"Yes my lord," he said.

"You will lead the outriders. Make sure no reinforcements come and make sure that no Lannister men escape. Cover the eastern approach. You'll have five hundred men under your command," his brother said. He couldn't believe it. He was to command his first battle. The leader of the outriders was usually Brynden Tully's work, but he was needed to help lead the van with Robb Stark.

"Of course my lord," Jon Snow said.

"We will strike when the camps are at dinner. Maximize the element of surprise," and suddenly, three guards entered the pavilion, carrying a Lannister scout in their arms. Theon sprung up and threw his cloak on the map. The Greatjon laughed before saying,"Don't worry about lad. This one is not getting away."

"We caught him on the hill. He was counting." The Lannister scout bowed his head as if caught for sticking his hand in the cookie jar by his mother. Robb approached him and cocked his head.

"How high did you get?" he asked. The Lannister scout mumbled something before being scoffed by one of the guards.

"Five thousand. Maybe more," the man said. Robb looked at his fellow lords. He then whispered in the man's ear, so quiet that even Jon could barely hear it and he had excellent hearing.

"Tell Lord Tywin that five thousand Northerners march to end what Lord Roose Bolton ended. Tell him that Winter is coming and we'll going to see if he really does shit gold," Robb said and the Lannister man gulped.

"Yes m'lord." and Robb Stark looked at the rest of the lords.

"Let him go," and soon a torrent of protests was heard. But Jon smiled. He knew exactly what was Robb's plan.

* * *

The night was dark and the stars were not shining. The faint outlines of the North's outriders were not seen. Jon Snow could see the faint outlines of the Lannister men eating and making camp fun. This was the eastern camp, a force of mostly spearmen and bowmen. Two thousand men it was estimated and he was to make sure they did not escape. Campfires were seen, the smoke drifting in the air and bringing the scent of scarred meat and the smell of shit as well. The banners of the lion of Lannister, the red ox of Prester, the purple unicorn of House Brax. All of them would fall.

On the western camp, Jon could barely see due to the walls of Riverrun, the tall and imposing walls that housed the remnants of the Riverlands host. Fifteen thousand swords were besieging the castle and the Stark host learned that once Jaime Lannister returned, they would assault the castle.

Too bad the Kingslayer was not coming back.

Suddenly flights of fire arrows hissed towards the northern camp. The arrows were fired by the advancing northman and rivermen under the command of Brynden Tully, who was riding like a ghastly knight. On the cover of night, thousands of northmen cavalry were striking south, seeking to lift the siege. Cries were heard and as the power of the North charged forward, he saw that the Riverrun garrison was firing arrows at the northern camp as well. Arrows hissed back and forth, the men in the northern camp scrambling to protect themselves from the powerful Northern charge.

"Snow, the battle is about to commence. What are we going to do?" a Stark men at arms asked. Snow looked at him before whispering,

"We wait for the signal." the Stark man nodded before running off to join the rest of the host that he was apart of, the five hundred outriders that were to make sure that the eastern camp was finished.

The screams of the dead were heard, thousands of Lannister men trying desperately trying to meet the screaming Northmen in battle. Jon saw three Lannister men at arms getting trampled by a large black war horse, and the archers that were scrambling to return fire were cut down by the waves of cavalry that were charging forward, slashing and hacking their swords at the Lannister host, killing hundreds. The eastern camp was scrambling as well, two thousand spearmen that were getting ready to cross the river in rafts in order to reinforce their men on the north bank of the river. Cries of "Winterfell" and "Stark" were followed by "Riverrun" and "Tully". Sometimes Jon could hear the cry "Casterly Rock" and "Lannister", but they were drowned out by the screams of the wounded and the cries of the North.

He smelt death and was already sick of it. He didn't want to kill, but in order to protect his family and the North, he had to kill. The two thousand spearmen were not facing the eastern approach, waiting for the rafts to be assembled in order to reinforce their brother in arms on the north bank. More Lannister soldiers were dying as the Lannister archers in the east camp started to fire arrows, striking at flesh of foe and friend alike. Snow glanced at the Riverrun walls and saw what he was waiting for. Smoke was drifting from the west to the east, the smell of burning wood. Flames were seen, the bright orange outlines of flames licking at the tall siege towers. The cry of "Last Hearth!" was heard as well, intermixed with "Winterfell!" and others. Umber was making the Lannisters pay for their invasion of the Riverlands. Soon several arrows hissed and struck the west camp from the walls, the giant imposing siege towers now on fire. Screams were starting to get louder and louder. Then the roar of the gates were heard, and a ghost army streaming out of them.

"That's the signal. Men of the North! We ride to battle!" he yelled out, and a giant yell was heard as well. Their target was the Lannister camp on the east side of Riverrun and those men were trying to reinforce the north camp, which was being butchered. The outriders, clad in mail and wielding spears and swords, galloped forward, their leader at the front.

The first Lannister men at arms they saw was cut down, a large slit that ran from his belly to his chest, making his organs glisten in the moonlight. Flights of arrows were streaming from the Lannister bowmen, who had managed to kill equal numbers of foe and friend. Striking down another man, Jon Snow thrust a spear right into the heart of another Westerlands knight, wearing the unicorn of Brax. Killing him, his spear was stuck, so he let it go. Unsheathing his sword, he hacked an arm of another Lannister men at arms, blood spilling and the man went down a groan. Snow groaned because of the killing, but he struck another. The Lannister spearmen were being cut down as well, blood spilling and their red armor hiding it, but hundreds were dying.

"For Winterfell!" Jon Snow yelled, killing another Lannister soldier, before galloping off to join his outriders. Three dozen bowmen had lost their lives, but the rest were trying to form a coherent shieldwall in order to ward off the Stark cavalry. Spears thrust and men lost their lives, but with the momentum of battle against them, the Lannister host was dying by the thousands. Cleaving another man's arm off, Jon directed his men to charge once more.

"We charge again men! For Winterfell, for the North, for the Old Gods!" Jon Stark yelled. The men charged, the banner of Stark flapping in the evening wind. The Giant of Umber followed, and the Riverlands was once again drenched in blood and death. More Lannisters screamed to their new gods for help and divine intervention, but Mikken's steel made them wish they had just fled. Fires were spreading and the launching of stones from the catapults inside the city was starting to be heard. Jon Snow knew that death was coming in the thousands and that the war would be dragged along. Jaime Lannister was their prisoner, his host destroyed, and Tywin Lannister would quickly learn the meaning of "Winter is Coming."

* * *

"My lord, Lord Blackwood has charged and finished off the western camp. Brynden Tully smashed the northern camp and the western camp has all but been destroyed and captured. Robb Stark is calling a war council in Riverrun's Great Hall," a man at arms said to Jon Snow. Twelve thousand Lannister men were dead and the screams of the dying was filling the Riverlands with sorrow and death. Two thousand were wounded and captured and only a thousand had managed to escape from the carnage, no doubt heading to the Golden Tooth in order to ward off the Stark Host.

Riverrun's Great Hall was large, that was true, but it did not have the stark beauty of Winterfell. Robb sat in the middle, surrounded by the lords of the Trident and of the North. Men were talking about the previous battle, and how the Young Wolf and the White Wolf were the most dangerous Starks to ever lived. Jon bristled at these words, for he was not a Stark in name, but only in blood. Finally the words of the lords turned to this. Who would they support for the Iron Throne?

"Renly has the power of Highgarden and the Stormlands behind him. With him, we can destroy the Lannisters. He has declared himself the King and we should back his claim. We should march south and swear fealty to him, and between us and them we can smash the Lannisters," Lord Bracken said. Voices were raised as well, either agreeing or disagreeing with the statement. Jon Snow knew that Stannis was the rightful heir to the throne, but Renly had the power of Highgarden and the Stormlands, while Stannis had the meager strength of the lords of the Narrow Sea. He was the former Master of Ships, before fleeing King's Landing in order to marshal his strength and to avoid death.

"Stannis is the rightful heir. He is the eldest brother now. Renly is not the king. " Robb said defiantly. Jon knew that he wanted to support Stannis' claim to the throne, and a raven had just arrived from Stannis saying of the abomination that Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. If it had come from anybody else, they would have been laughed at, but Stannis was not a joking man. He was a man of justice and a man of honor.

"You don't mean to bend the knee to Joffrey! He killed your father!"

"That doesn't make Renly king. He's Robert youngest brother. Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, and Renly can't be king before Stannis," Robb shot back, and Bracken looked like he was about to pop a vessel. But the Lord calmed down and Jon saw Robb visibly relax.

"Do you mean for us to bend the knee to Stannis?" he asked quietly. Conversation was starting up, the lords discussing who they wanted to support, when suddenly the Greatjon spoke up, his powerful voice cutting through the other voices like a sword through rope.

"My lords," he said. Nobody tried to pay attention. "MY LORDS!"

That got their attention.

"Here's what I say to these two kings," he started before spitting to the lords delight."Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over what is mine from some flowerly seat in the south? What do they know of the Wolfswood or the war? Even their gods are wrong!"

More laughter erupted and Jon could see that Robb had no idea where the Lord of Last Hearth was going with this.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bent our knee to and now the dragons are dead!" the Greatjon then drew his massive sword and pointed it to Robb.

"There!" he shouted pointing to Robb." Sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to. The KING IN THE NORTH!"

The Greatjon then went to his knees, placing his hands on the pommel in swearing in fealty. Robb stood up slowly, as if afraid of what was going to happen next. Master Glover of Deepwood Motte looked at Robb before standing up as well.

"I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their Red Castle and their iron chair too," the Glover then drew his sword as well and knelt." The King in the North."

Robb looked at him shocked as well and he saw Theon stand up. The Ironborn looked at the other lords before speaking.

"I am your brother. Now and always," Theon said and Robb looked at him with a serious face.

"Now and always."

"My sword is yours, now and always, in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day," Theon said and drew his sword and knelt. Jon looked at Robb before breathing in. He was about to be the fourth person to swear fealty to the new king. Taking a deep breath and hoping to the old gods that he wouldn't be executed and his head on display on the Red Keep, he drew his sword and knelt as well.

"I am your brother as well. Not in name but in blood. Ice runs in both our veins. My sword is yours, now and always, in victory and defeat, from this day, until my last day. The KING IN THE NORTH!" Jon shouted and the Greatjon repeated his words.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" he bellowed and soon every lord was bending the knee, their swords out and Jon looked to see Catelyn Stark looking at her son with wide and scared eyes.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!" The lords of the Trident and the North shouted and chanted.

"Aye. It appears I am your king. And for that, a king needs a council," the newly crowned King in the North announced as the chanting went down.

"Lord Umber. You are my Master of Laws. Until we can convene back in Winterfell to discuss the new council, the crime for murder is the to take the black or death. Raping, gelding or take the black. Stealing, losing three fingers or take the black. You choose the rest," King Robb Stark said and the Lord of Last Hearth smiled.

"Theon. Once we get ships, you are to be the Master of Ships. You are Ironborn and were born to sail the high seas," and Theon grinned madly.

"Jon. Approach me," and Jon Snow looked at his brother. He slowly approached, the crowd dispersing to allow the Grey Cloak to approach their new king.

"Kneel," and Snow knelt. The King in the North drew his sword and placed it on Jon Snow's shoulders.

"You were born as a bastard to my father. You are my brother in every way but name. But I will change that. Rise Jon Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin, Protector of the Marshes, and Hand of the King."

"Brother, I am not worthy to be a-"

"Save it Stark. You are my brother. And if I die in battle, you are to be the King Regent until either my son, if I have any, or Bran comes of age. Moat Cailin is your seat and as soon as well return to the North, you will rebuild it. Now will you rise a Stark? Or die a Snow. It is your choice brother."

Jon Snow looked at the other lords. There was much fuming, because a green boy like him was about to be one of the most powerful men in the North. But he was battle-hardened and though he had doubts of this, he had faith in his brother. He knelt once more before saying,

"I will rise a Stark," he said solemnly. Robb Stark then patted his brother on the back.

Jon Snow had died and Jon Stark, the Lord of Moat Cailin, the Protector of the Marshes, and the Hand of the King, rose. The War was starting and it would soon become very interesting. For their were four kings Jon Stark noted.

King Stannis Baratheon, the King in the Narrow Sea. King Renly Baratheon, The King in Storm's End. Joffrey Waters, the King on the Iron Throne. And Robb Stark the KING IN THE NORTH!


	3. Just A Friendly Chat

Jon Stark, the Lord of Moat Cailin and the legitimized bastard of Eddard Stark, continued to walk briskly. He had to attend a council meeting with the new King in the North and as the Hand of the King, he was there to advise Robb. After Riverrun, the host of Jaime Lannister had fallen back to the Golden Tooth, the way straight into the Westerlands. Tywin still commanded twenty thousand swords and was holding Harrenhal, while the foot was under the command of Roose Bolton and stationed at the Twins.

"My lord," said a passing knight bearing the sigil of House Tully. It was weird, being called that, but the Lord of Moat Cailin had to get used to it. His two guards were bearing the sigil of House Stark, were striding behind him. Guards wearing the sigil of all the Great Houses of the North and the Riverlands were everywhere, hundreds of them stationed in the castle. Jon turned the corner to see three guards with the twin towers of Frey guarding the entrance into the council room.

"Lord Stark, the King is waiting for you," one of them said and Jon nodded his thanks. The other Frey men at arms opened the double doors and soon the new Stark strode into the giant room.

"We have to strike Tywin Lannister. If we destroy him, then we will be able to march straight onto King's Landing and dispose of that bastard Joffrey!" yelled Lord Karstark. His anger blinded him, Jon knew, but he needed to calm him down.

"Lord Karstark, Tywin Lannister is currently in Harrenhal. Harrenhal is one of the strongest castles there is and most likely he has enough supplies to last a siege while we wither," Jon Stark said cooly. He didn't need the Lord of Karhold to be his enemy.

"Lord Jon Stark, the only way we will be able to defeat Tywin Lannister is by meeting him on the field. We have to force him onto the field. The only way if we lay siege to Harrenhal!" Lord Karstark countered harshly.

"No it is not. There are other ways to draw Tywin Lannister to the field. We have sixteen thousand men, more or less. We cannot risk the Riverlands being opened to assault from the West or by Tywin Lannister, if he dares rouse himself from Harrenhal. We have his son. They have Sansa and Arya. The road is difficult. We cannot attack Tywin Lannister at Harrenhal, otherwise, we will be defeated," Jon Stark said, suppressing the urge to spit at the man. He didn't like Lord Karstark, his mind was too focused on revenge.

"My lord of Karhold, there is another way," Robb Stark interjected. The King in the North stood up from his seat and walked to the middle of the room, where a map with direwolf and lion and stag chess pieces were placed. Several Direwolves had been placed on Riverrun, the surrounding lands, and in the North. The Lion was in Golden Tooth, Harrenhal, and Casterly Rock. The Stag was placed in the Reach, slowly reaching King's Landing.

"We can strike the heart of the Lannister power. We can destroy their homeland, forcing them to head either to Riverrun to finish off my uncle...or save his homeland. Tywin Lannister will be seen as weak if we penetrate the Westerlands. Uncle," he said looking at Edmure Tully, the heir to Riverrun and the leader of the Riverlands forces," stay at Riverrun. Defend the land, but if Tywin Lannister marches west, towards you, then do not hinder him. Once he crosses the fords, I can bring back my host to take him in the back."

"Lord Karstark, you will take command of the foot at the Twins. Lord Bolton will accompany me to the invasion of the Westerlands. I will litter the south with Lannister dead and make them pay for the death of my father. I will not let my host melt away as if it was summer snow. King Renly and King Stannis are going to engage either each other or the Lannisters in the Crownlands. Uncle Brynden, I am ordering you to take command of the outriders and scout out the route to the Westerlands. These are my orders. If one sees something wrong with it, please say so, otherwise, this meeting is over."

Murmurs of consent sprouted from the assorted lords and soon the lords were leaving. Jon Stark rose to leave, before King Robb bid him to stay. So did Catelyn Stark and Grey Wind. The air was cool and the land quiet, until Lady Stark started to speak about the possibility of peace.

"Peace Robb. We cannot keep fighting. We need to have peace. Winter is Coming and soon we will need to return North," Lady Stark said, almost like a beggar. Jon knew that she missed her sons and wanted an end to the fighting, but with Lord Tywin Lannister still out there and the Mountain raping and pillaging, peace wouldn't be able to be met.

"Peace mother? This war started because Tywin Lannister invaded our relatives land. This war started because Joffrey and the queen decided to imprison my father and your husband, and thought that making bend the knee to a bastard would intimidate me. There cannot be any peace until Joffrey is dead, Tywin is dead, Cersei is dead, and all of those bastards dead!" Robb said dangerously calm. Jon knew that Robb Stark was fuming, but Jon knew that Lady Stark was sick of fighting. She went through two wars afraid for her husband and she did not want to fear for her eldest son.

"Lady Stark, would you like to return to Winterfell? War down here is no business for a lady of your stature, plus if the Lannisters capture you, they have a valuable hostage. Winterfell is safe and you will be able to be with your sons. Or head back to the Twins and help pick out His Grace's bride. Though you are welcome Lady Stark, you leaving will let us conduct a war better. My apologies for my brashness in these words, my lady," Jon interjected. He did not want to see Lady Catelyn's head on a pike or captured by the Lannisters. Though there was no love lost between the two, Jon cared for his father's wife, and he wanted her to be protected.

"Jon Stark. Though I disagree with my son's decision to legitimize you, you are a lord and the Hand of the King. I miss Winterfell and my sons," Lady Stark admitted," and I will not be of service to Robb in the war. With your leave my son, I wish to return to Winterfell."

"I will have a guard of a hundred men drawn up to take you back. I'll send a raven to Moat Cailin to expect you," Robb said, his tone full of relief. Jon knew that his brother did not want to fight Lady Stark.

"Of course my son. I will take my leave."

Lady Stark departed, with two guards closing the door once more. Jon Stark and the Hand of the King looked at his king and brother.

"I plan on sending Theon back to Pyke. We need his father's longships in order to end this war against the Lannisters," Robb started.

"Sending Theon? Are you mad?" Jon asked. He knew that Theon was an arrogant man and that he would expect to be received like a prince back home.

"No, Theon has fought well for us. For Gods' sake Jon, he fought with us at the Camps and the Whispering Wood! He saved Bran's life in the Wolfswood!" Robb Stark defended Theon. Jon, however, was skeptical.

"Theon is our ward Robb. He is a good man, but seeing his ancestral home and seat, it will revert him back to his house. Keeping him here and send another man to treat with Lord Balon," Jon offered.

"Who then?" Robb asked and Jon pondered. Who would be good to send to treat with Lord Balon? He was a proud man and he wouldn't suffer insults to his pride.

"The Greatjon. Lord Mallister. His son. Anyone but Theon. Have the offer of an alliance. He'll burn the West and take what he wants. The Ironmen pay the iron price and he will scoff at us if we offer him anything. An alliance between us and the ironmen," Jon said briskly. Sending his son would be an insult to Balon, sending him an offer of giving him a crown would just make him rattle his bones, call his banners again, and attack. At least this way, Balon wouldn't be insulted. Jon Snow was a knowledge laden lad and he knew the ways of the Iron Islands.

Or it could be that Balon Grejoy could just crown himself King again and attack everyone. Again.

"Then what should I do with Theon?" Robb asked. Jon knew.

"Send him to White Harbor. Order Lord Wyman Manderly to raise a navy and Theon will take command of it. He's Ironborn, sailing is in his veins," Jon replied. Robb nodded in assertment.

"I am sending you as an envoy to the King in Storm's End. Try to gain an alliance with him. I won't bend the knee to him, but I offer an alliance with him to destroy the Lannisters. His host numbers in the tens of thousands and I will not have him as enemy this early in the war. We need to destroy the Lannisters before we decide if the North will remain independent."

"Decide?"

"A battle. Another war with the Baratheons. Stannis too weak to defeat Renly, though I might bend my knee to him if I hadn't been crowned. We need to send a raven to the Vale. We need the Knights of the Vale in order to bolster our numbers. If we have the levies of the Vale, then we will be able to march on King's Landing and take the city. But with our current numbers, we are too few. Invading the Westerlands will put the pressure on Tywin to relieve his homeland, while the Baratheon brothers do what they do in the South."

"Your Grace, with you permission, I wish that you pick another to be an envoy to Renly. I wish to accompany you in your invasion of the Westerlands," Jon Stark asked of his brother.

"Why do you wish to accompany me?" he asked.

"We are brothers. We are bound in blood."

"Bound in blood my brother."

"Saddle up then. You will accompany Uncle Brynden to find a way to past the Golden Tooth. Lord Lefford will have his levies and the remnants of the Kingslayer's host fortified there and we cannot risk a siege. Oh, and bring that Lannister girl with you. I intend to send her back to her father. We have no need of her."

"Can't we trade the Lady of Lannisport for Sansa or Arya? I mean, she is eldest daughter of Kevan Lannister. She has to be worth something," Jon said. He really wanted Arya and Sansa back, they were his sisters. Especially Arya. She was the best little sister one can have. Also too smart for her own good.

"I don't know. Lady Lannister is quite a captive, but so is Jaime Lannister. We have two Lannisters, they have Two Starks. Might be that they demand both. That is why I am releasing Lady Lannister. I don't take ladies hostage unlike the Lannisters. Make sure she knows Lord Stark. I will see you when you return from Tooth."

And as Jon turned to leave, his King said one more thing.

"And we must find you a wife. Being a lord is great and all, but you need heirs to continue your line my brother."

* * *

Lord Stark walked through the former encampments of the Kingslayer's host. Thousands of bodies were still being thrown onto wagons and being dumped in mass graves, sickening him. Thousands of men had died that night, the arrows, the spears...he shook his head when he bumped into somebody. A few hundred northmen were encamped near Riverrun, since the thousands of northerners could not fit inside the castle.

"Excuse me-" and the he looked up, seeing the beautiful Lady Celestia Lannister of Lannisport. He admired her golden hair as it fell to her shoulders, her dress that hugged her curves. She was guarded by two Northmen, both of them holding spears as they walked behind her. She was a thing of beauty, and Stark admired her, but he had no feelings for her.

"Lord Stark, a pleasure," she said sweetly before doing a lady thing of lifting her dress and bending slightly with her knees.

"Lady Lannister. How are you enjoying your stay here," he said with courtesy. She was lovely, with her emerald green eyes shining at him and he felt a slight blush since he had no experience with women.

"It is enjoyable despite the fact that two of your men are always following me, guarding me," she said with a sweet smile, but in her eyes was contempt.

Robb had given him two hundred men to command and the garrison at Moat Cailin and when they returned to the North, any villagers and northmen that were willinging to stay with him in order to rebuild the castle. His men were wearing the sigil of House Stark, but a new direwolf had been sewn; one that had the red eyes and white fur of Ghost. Jon himself was wearing it.

"I am sorry my lady, but until there is peace or a hostage trade, your guards will protect you and make sure that you are not harmed," Jon said carefully. By the Gods, he was already speaking like a lord.

"Of course...my lord," she said with uncertainty.

"I didn't want to go to war. But I followed my brother, was made a lord when he was made a King. The North will never bow to your cousin my lady. We might release you in the coming days," he said quietly. For some reason he didn't want to see her go. But alas, that was never going to happen.

"You might release me? Why? Is it because I am of no use to your King? You aren't going to soil me with your northern cocks?" she said without hesitation and remorse.

"You have a way with words my lady. A certain way with words. May the Old Gods watch over you," he said with a timid smile. She looked at him oddly. Apparently she did not expect those words of kindness from him,and soon she turned to leave, heading towards the center of the northern camp. Jon sighed before heading towards the outskirts of camp. Several ravens had been sent back and forth from Casterly Rock and Riverrun, trying to establish some kind of hostage trade.

Jon Stark saw that the light was starting to fade due to the sun starting to set. Stars were beginning to come into their night's embrace, he started to go back to the castle. It was time for bed. In the morn, the Army of the North would be marching for the West to see if the Lannisters really did shit gold.

The next morn, with the sun rising above, the howling of wolves started and Jon Stark felt the warm fur of Ghost stretch before joining in. Another howl was heard, Grey Wind most likely. More and more men were beginning to stretch, the night sentries were relieved from their duties. Jon Stark got out of his cot, before stretching as well.

"Good morning Ghost. Have a good hunt?" he asked and the direwolf looked at him with his red eyes.

"Lord Stark, news from the North," a guard said, his pike opening the opening to his small tent. A small parchment of paper was produced and given to him, a paper that was sealed with the direwolf of House Stark.

"Thank you. Get yourself a hot meal and a relief," Stark said and the guard bowed before muttering"my lord." Breaking the seal, the parchment of the paper was written in the neat handwriting of Maester Luwin.

_Lord Jon Stark,_

_Thank the Gods that you are alright. News of the battle has drifted to the North, how Ser Jaime Lannister almost killed you and the King. Bran and Rickon are fine, though Rickon is getting rowdier and Bran is getting less and less patient when the Frey boys arrived._

_We have been receiving reports from the bannermen on the western coast that ships of the Iron Islands are appearing. They have not attacked or even come near our shores, but the ships might be an indication to Lord Balon Greyjoy's intentions._

_I beg you to have Lord Stark send men to the North. We only have a few thousand in the North, under Ser Rodrick Cassel, as you know. If the ironmen decide to attack, we will be open to attack. Our banners are in the south, not in the north. I am but a maester, in service to the Lord of Winterfell, but the war with the Iron Throne seems to be nonsense._

_-Maester Luwin_

That was news to him. Ironmen that had sailed around the Stony Shore and up to Sea Dragon Point most likely. And it also surprised him that the Maester thought the war was nonsense. He was but a bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, raised from a Snow to a Stark due to him being brothers with a newly crowned King.

But with the Maester doubting their war with the Iron Throne? The more he thought about it, the more it made less sense this war.

They had started this war because Joffrey Lannister had proclaimed his father a traitor to the realm. They had marched to free him and had killed thousands of Westernmen. But Joffrey had beheaded his father.

Were they fighting for revenge? For peace? Now they were fighting for independence, for a way of life that had ended three hundred years ago with the coming of the Dragons with the blood of Old Valyria.

They had bowed to the dragons. Wolves did not bow down to Lions or Stags. The Stag was dangerous, no doubt, but a wolf was the hunter of the forest, the predator of the lands.

The Lion would soon learn the lesson that a wolf's claws were as sharp as theirs.

Because in a coat of grey, a wolf still had claws.

**Hello all! Sorry if I have been out of the loop lately, I have lost my muse for stories that don't have guns or space stuff in it(damn you mass effect), but I recently gained it back when I watched Epic. Yes. I watched it and was stunned at how fluid the action movements were and how even though three Disney characters were killed, it was stilled rated PG. Well, I am out. And also, I have decided to let Celestia fall for another Northmen, who will be next chapter's POV. Another girl will fall for him no doubt and now...we are proceeding to my version of a Clash of Kings. So stay tuned and I wil l****do my damn best to keep these characters in character.**

**-DeathBladeVI**

**P.S To A FanofASIOAF, thanks for your reviews. I will defend my actions in naming a council. The North may still be vastly different, but in some ways, such as how the feudal system works, are still the same. I will try and fix the mistake in chapter 2. And for Jon Stark to be named his heir, it can't work. I made him a Lord so that he can't inherit the throne. He could, say if all the rest of the Starks were killed, but since that isn't going to happen, so Jon will not be King. Unless I do something so radical...hehe..And I also changed it so that my friend Jon will be meeting someone else...no Lannister so to say, but someone else that will be coming well...a long time from now. **

**Edhla: Dialogue has always been my weakness. Trying to work on it. **

**Darksnider05: My friend, its the North. Just wait a few chapters to see what they do;)**


End file.
